


Take My Fuckin' Hand

by Emerald_Witch7983



Category: MCR - Fandom, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Witch7983/pseuds/Emerald_Witch7983
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank are getting ready to start a life together, with the help of their friends, will things go good or bad? Well it DID say for better or worse.... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Fuckin' Hand

~Chapter 1~  
Frank's POV  
'Frankie...' I look up at Gerard, my eyes wide. 'Yes, Gee?' He bends down on one knee, my eyes begin to tear up from overjoy. 'Will you be by my side for the rest of our lives?' I squealed and jumped into the older's arms, peppering kisses all over his face.  
That was nearly 8 months ago, and the wedding is next week. I can honestly say I'm nervous, but Bob and Jamia have been helping me. My tux was going to be the dark red with a black tie, while Gerard's was going to be his usual Black with blood red tie. I was the bride, naturally. We've already moved in and it was a bit hard the first few weeks, only because we were deciding where the art room and the music room would be.  
"Frankie! C'mere!" I looked up from my journal; I had taken to writing about our lives together. Reason, I have no reason, maybe to give to our adopted child when we're old I guess. I get up and tuck my journal safely in the drawer before walking over to Gerard and sitting on his lap. "You wanted to talk to me, my love?" I looked up at his smiling form, I see the glint of mischief and shake my head. "Okay you better tell me what you're thinking otherwise I'm not going to give morning kisses anymore." I heard him whine and nuzzle my neck, making me giggle.  
"Well, I was wondering what you were writing, and if I can see it." I looked at him for a few seconds, he was attempting the Iero Puppy Face of Death. "No, and you aren't doing the puppy eyes right." his face fell visibly and I chuckled and kissed his nose. "You know I love you, and in time, I'll show it to you. Just not now." I kissed his plumb lips once again and rest my forehead against his. "Sometimes I wonder about you Frankie." I smiled and pinched his cheek. "Sometimes I dislike it when you ruin the lovely moment." We both laughed and just sat like that for a few more minutes until we heard the doorbell go off like no tomorrow.  
I sighed and got off Gee's lap before walking down the staircase and scowling at the ground. "I'M COMING! FOR CORN SAKES! I'M ALREADY BY THE DOOR!" I opened up to see a familiar blonde, afro, and beanie. "I take it Mikey's had 3 redbulls again?" I asked the 'Froman Toro. He nodded his head vigorously. "GERARD! THE GUYS ARE HERE!!" I looked back at the three who seemed to be sniggering at me. I stared at them curiously. I turned around to see Gerard right behind me and rubbing out his left ear. "You'd think my fiancé would be quiet, timid, and poised..." I glowered at him and punched his arm. "You'd think my fiancé would be happy with what he asked for instead of whine like a kid." I earned a frown, then three sniggers from behind me.  
"C'mon in guys, I'll show you to the music room." Gerard obviously lost the argument, so I beamed and skipped to the kitchen. I squealed when I was unsuspectingly lifted and spun around. I turned to see Gee look at me in the most loving way possible, I visibly flushed and brought his face down to meet with his lips. Our lips melded together and my mind went fuzzy, that is... until we heard a cough by the kitchen doorway. We pulled away and saw that Jamia and LynZ were smirking at us.  
"Already kitchen sex, and at high noon too, that must top our record huh hun?" LynZ asked the smaller. I turned firetruck red, Gerard just smirked and gave a wink, making the other two laugh.  
"What brings you lovely women to our lovely abode?" I asked in a posh voice, Gerard sniggered and wrapped his arm around me.  
"HEY!! FRONKEH!!! GEETARD!!! WHAT'RE Y'ALL DOING DOWN THERE?! BUTTSEX?!?" I winced and shook my head. "excuse me ladies, Gee."  
I walked out to the stairway and took a deep breath. "OH GOD GERARD!! RIGHT THERE!!!" I heard a quiet 'oh for the love of...' and loud laughter in the kitchen, as I stalked upstairs I saw that Mikey was staring at me with wide terrified eyes. "You really are sugar high aren't you Mikey?" He blushed and scurried off to the music room as I went back down and grabbed the prepared snacks and soft drinks.  
"Gee, remind me to never buy your brother redbulls." I muttered as I walked past the living area. "My, my, Gerard, I didn't know your little Frank was a female at heart." I looked over and smirked at LynZ, and said sweetly in my child voice. "I didn't know you were a man at heart." She laughed and winked at me. I returned the gesture and walked back up to the room and set the snacks and drinks down on the coffee table away from the equipment. "YAY!! FOOD!!" I looked up to see Bob and Ray diving for the table, Mikey in tow. I ducked out of the way before I got myself eaten alive by them.


End file.
